


Artwork For [untitled] by marzipanilla

by hollymarchosias



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymarchosias/pseuds/hollymarchosias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manipulations for [untitled] by marzipanilla.  Unfortunately, just before reveals, she had to drop out, so no fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork For [untitled] by marzipanilla

**Author's Note:**

> The first picture has the Doctor resting on the TARDIS. The TARDIS has suffered a malfunction, and the Doctor gets out of the TARDIS to escape the smoke from the inside.
> 
> The second picture has Sarah Jane concerned about the Doctor's scars after the two were dealing with sentient trees.
> 
> The third picture is a monitor depicting a video conference with Martha, Jack, Harriet, the Doctor and Sarah Jane.


End file.
